So What?
by Big Unni234
Summary: Kyoko has a good life and great friends. And about Sho...well...so what?


**A/N: I do not own Skip Beat or the wonderful song that inspired this one-shot: So What? from P!nk.**

* * *

**So What?**

Kyoko looked at the mirror and smiled, gleaming with pride. Her dress was beautiful but who could expect less since her best friend Kanae picked it out? Her makeup was spot on but again who could expect less when it was done by the makeup witch Jelly-san? And her companion for the night was the most good looking, desired man in Japan but yet again who could expect less from the Tsuruga Ren?

Kyoko caught sight of her the clock and quickly went down the stairs of the Darumaya, hurrying to meet said companion. Three years ago she would have never been doing this. In fact she would probably be racing home by bike to wait for that idiotic, self-centered singer. But now she had in front of her a true gentleman who held the door to his car open for her and looked ten times as handsome not to mention was ten times as talented.

Kyoko smiled and got in, preparing herself for a long but hopefully enjoyable night to come. Tonight was the joint party between Akatoki and LME celebrating years of acting with many of the great actors, not just from their agencies but others also, and some other important members of the entertainment agency, including singers like Fuwa Sho.

Normally Kyoko wouldn't go within ten feet of any place that idiot was but tonight she was confident, tonight she was different. Tonight she wasn't the girl who he dumped three years ago, calling her 'plain, boring with no sex-appeal'. No, tonight she was two time nominated best actress of from a teen drama, two time winner for the award for best actress from a teen drama and voted No. 1 sexiest actress among teens and adults. Yes tonight she wasn't _that_ girl, no she was the girl who was now surrounded by loving, encouraging friends, she was Mogami Kyoko, stage name Kyokou.

With a confident smile and stride and an arm delicately looped around the arm of the sexiest man in Japan, Kyoko walked down the red carpet lined with reporters smiling oh so charmingly.

Anytime she thought back to the time when she slaved and toiled for that jerk that was never there, she sneered and lit up with a hoard of angry grudges. But as her best friend would say, "It's the past so, so what?"

However, Kyoko thought as Sho neared her the past can come to find you. Maintaining an outer calm Kyoko smiled and greeted the visual kei singer.

"Fuwa-san"

"Kyoko" Kyoko's smiled brightened.

"Please, call me Kyokou-san." She raised her glass as a glint of hatred flitted through her eyes.

Sho scoffed and Kyoko turned to leave. "Wow you win a few petty awards and suddenly become rude."

Kyoko felt her grudges rearing to fight and possible do the needed to damage to the stupid singer but Kyoko reined them in. Sho wasn't worth it. Kyoko smirked and adopted a familiar smile from a trusted sempai, friend, and fiancé.

"I'm sorry but as I recall you didn't even have to win an award to become rude." Sho dropped his smug smirk and his little façade.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Who do _you _think I am?"

"The same the plain, boring girl who adores me and followed me everywhere, only loving me." Kyoko gave small Mio-like laugh.

"Then again I apologize Shotaro for that girl isn't here anymore. Goodnight, Fuwa-san." Sho let out hot breath, a feeling of indigence filling him.

"You can't run from your past. I know everything about you. I could tell everyone."

Yes, Kyoko thought, he could tell everyone but if he did he would have to also tell them about what he did, and his precious career was too much lose so his threat was meaningless. In fact, what he said to her in the past and the relationship they shared was meaningless. Out the corner of her eye, Kyoko noticed Ren come to her side and looped her arm back around his. She smiled and with boldness and confidence looked Sho directly in the eye.

"So what?" With that Kyoko and Ren turned to leave, Kyoko glad to never look back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! The characters may be a bit OCC but I was tired of Kyoko dwaddling to let go of Sho. Please Review! I likes them! lol :)**

**Also by the way, I believe there is another Skip Beat! story in titled So What? If my story is the same as that please inform me. I wouldn't want to offend the other writer. Thanks! :)**


End file.
